From The Stone To The Bed
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: A backstory one-shotter here with an epilogue. Edmond had to sleep on a stone slab for so long that he couldn't feel what it's like to sleep on a bed. Only after when he reunites with Mercedès has she cured his comfort to sleep on a bed again. M for a reason so read at your own risk. Edmond/Mercedes


Here's another short one for you guys. Yet once again I'm probably breaking firsts here. This takes place after the final fight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Count of Monte Cristo.

From The Stone To The Bed

Edmond Dantès a man who was wrongfully convicted and robbed of everything, now finds himself fully avenged with a family and a best friend to take care of one night while he was sleeping, Edmond wondered why he was on his own bed.

Years ago, He was accused of treason and murder back then come to find out he was set up by Philippe Danglars, Gérard de Villefort and Fernand Mondego. Sending Edmond to the Chateau d'if for life and not worrying about what they done each of them took something from Edmond, Danglars took Edmond's position in the shipping company, Villefort took Edmond's 13 years of freedom, And Mondego took Edmond's then fiancée now wife Mércèdes, although she could have waited when she and Edmond made love that night at the beach she was pregnant with his child and had only married Mondego so that Edmond's son, Albert wouldn't grow up without a father figure, Mondego also made Albert Illegitimate.

So for the thirteen years of the whips, the cries of pain, 13 years of his hopes to get out of that terrible place but most importantly: 13 years of not being touched by a woman, by Mércèdes Edmond had to sleep on stone, no blankets, no nothing, just 13 years on a cold, hard, stone slab. It was so bad to the point that the bed was not a comfort for him no matter when he became free, sleeping on the bed would have never cured him of his comfort. However, after getting revenge on Danglars and Villefort, which left with only Mondego, He crossed paths with Mércèdes again when he got back to his house pretty much apparently, his servant And closest friend Jacopo let her in so she could fully get through to him. Pretty much after she was lied to by Villefort through a letter had she turned to Mondego, but before the wedding ring was a replacement, Edmond's engagement ring, which was made by Mércèdes herself to prove her loyalty to him was on her finger made from a small string she used on the beach, thoughout the 16 years apart, that piece of string never left her finger. Sure Edmond could have known that at sometime while he was away that Mércèdes could have taken off the ring and put it back on for that moment and yes he could have asked her, but then again if Mércèdes knew and that this would have been the case because of how she didn't wait for him. Why would she be here wasting his time as well as hers? But when Mércèdes kissed him. Edmond felt her sorrow as well as the pleasure of finally claiming what was his all along, Mércèdes wanted to belong to Edmond all this time, even in the afterlife.

Finally at long last, Edmond's fiancée returned to him.

Kissing her very deeply and passionately, when they got to the edge of the bed, like almost an animal, Edmond rapidly took off his clothes and when he got naked, Upon seeing him, Mercédès' body couldn't function as it was completely limp. And when he touched her again, she almost felt like fainting, but after the slow agonizing removal of her violet dress, white corset, and shoes, she was soon naked herself. She finally was going to react her lovemaking with Edmond 16 years ago. Once they were on the bed and under the satin sheets, one thing awaited her, and it was for Edmond to become one with her again, her needs equaled her wants of Edmond. Once Edmond was inside her, the tears began to fall more freely as she cried.

"Edmond...! Oh, Edmond!"

It seemed to Edmond that probably throughout the entire time Mércèdes was going to keep calling out his name. Yet she almost did at every one of his thrusts all that mattered to her was Edmond being inside her, his face when she looked at him, and the pleasurable feel of his lips on her with the addition of his tongue dominating hers. The intimacy, the feel of long awaited bliss, especially after all these years, Mércèdes felt happy to be with Edmond again, yet more happier if she felt that time has stopped for 16 years just to regain it with Edmond. Edmond was close to his orgasm yet he couldn't tell Mércèdes that he was all that mattered to him was releasing everything besides his seed inside her, and when he did Mércèdes did not mind, she wanted him to impregnate her. Yet after he has his orgasm she had hers. They kissed each other deeply and softly. Throughout these 16 years Mercedes was never pleased by Mondego, the only pleasure Mondego got and took out from Mércèdes besides the pleasure itself, was stealing her from Edmond. When Edmond looked at her again he was shedding a few tears himself.

"Mércèdes..."

He wanted to tell her after all this time that he loved her. Mércèdes was pleased to hear her name Being said, yet in a whisper from Edmond after all those years. But she knew he loved her.

"Go on."

Edmond wondered why she said that. It was only when she wrapped her legs around his hips that she wanted him to continue pleasing her.

"How long have you not been pleased?"

Mércèdes began whimpering as more tears fell from her face she could have whispered to him but instead she cried out.

"These 16 years!"

"But Mondego..."

"He never pleased me! He never could! Every time we did, I always thought of you! Only you!"

Edmond could feel her pain in her words for he knew then 16 years ago that Mondego didn't just steal Mercédès from him, he stole Edmond from her in a way of being partially the one putting Edmond to prison and had Villefort lie to her about being dead. How could a guy so cruel steal these two from each other? With hatred running through his mind he only felt sorry for not returning to Mercédès the day he broke out of the Chateau D'if, but then he needed the three years to revamp himself so he could be in the position of finally being free of the three men who made his life hell. Shedding a tear he looked at her who was shedding the same kind of tears.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Mercédès."

With that he now kissed her hungrily as he kept on thrusting inside her again but this time much deeper wanting Mercédès to feel every inch of him. Mercédès felt his back and felt the scars from the whip that the sadistic warden used on him for 13 years. She could only cry more that this had happened to her. As this kept on going Mercédès was finally at her next orgasm while Edmond was close himself.

"Oh, Edmond!"

"Mércèdes... I'm...!"

"Yes! Please empty yourself inside me!"

As they both exploded, they were sharing quick and soft kisses while their orgasms were riding out, they embraced each other as they were now entering a blissful level of sleep. Hours after Edmond woke up and yet he noticed something, for the first time in over 16 years he finally found comfort in his own bed. He couldn't figure for sure if it was Mercédès but when he just looked at the ceiling for a while he kind of wondered as to why he's on the bed and not on the floor he looked at Mercédès as he stroked her face gently and her loosened black hair he became grateful to her that he was able to sleep peacefully after all those years but he wasn't at true peace yet As he left to confront Mondego, he was looking for answers as to why Mondego betrayed him, yet when he asked the first time, he told him he was something he didn't want to be in which in his own secret he wanted Mercédès someone who already belong to Edmond. Yet when karma struck back as he had nothing left after everything was metaphorically returned to Edmond, he decided to kill the man if he couldn't have his way, but Mondego's revenge was in a way cut short as he was killed.

After that day, a whole lot of explaining was to be done like the fake kidnapping and everything else but when it was all explained they were ready to leave Paris. But during the last night before the move when they were sleeping, Mercédès woke up because she needed to apologize to him.

"Edmond?"

Edmond woke up soon and looked at his Soon-to-be wife.

"Mercédès."

"I have to apologize for not telling you about our son. And for me going to..."

"Darling hush, I understand why you did what you did. Though part of me regret ever killing Fernand but he made our lives hell. I hate what he did to all of us."

"And with that I understand why you ended your revenge at Fernand, but please promise me Edmond, that from now on you'll let God take care of justice. Let the killing end here."

"I don't know about the killing because of the fact that there might be others, but I will lay my sword down when it comes to justice."

Edmond gave her a kiss and since Mercédès woke him up in the middle of him sleeping he was in the mood for making love to her.

The three months went by and they were leaving Paris they chose a destination to live in Seville, Spain. But before they did, they made a trip to the Chateau d'if for Edmond to promise something to the priest Faria. And with that they left to head there.

Months later Mercédès gave birth to their daughter in which they called her Isabelle with a family of four and Jacopo a loyal friend of the family, they all Iived happily under one name: Edmond, Mercédès, Albert, and Isabelle Dantès. And within the nights heading on Edmond finally lost his comfort sleeping on the floor or a stone slab. He now found all comfort, sleeping with his wife on his own bed.


End file.
